


a million dreams keep us awake

by chaptersinprogress



Series: snapshots [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Post-First Inspector, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, post-season 3, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersinprogress/pseuds/chaptersinprogress
Summary: the possibilities of a life they built together
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Series: snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097795
Kudos: 33





	1. one

**brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear**

Akane pulled up the five photos side by side on her screen, close-ups of the corpses’ wrists, elbows or shoulders.

“See here,” she said, indicating points on the autopsy photos. “It’s almost unnoticeable at first due to the positioning, but there are raised lines on the skin that are too neat to be made accidentally.”

Kogami braced one hand on the desk and leaned over the statutory Enforcer’s shoulder to study the images better. His breaths gently ruffled the loose strands of her hair, sending tingles down her spine.

“Scarification?” he questioned her.

Akane guiltily fought down the urge to lean back into the warm line of his chest.

“Not exactly,” she replied, shaking the thought out of her head. “It might be a white ink tattoo. White ink gives the impression of scarification due to how fast the colour breaks down after being injected under the skin. And it’s easy to mistake since people avoid tattooing crease areas like these due to stretching.”

“So if we can locate the artist, we’ll be able to trace the cell,” concluded Kogami.

Akane nodded. “It’s a lead.”

Kogami leaned down till his mouth was level with her ear. “Thank you, Akane,” he breathed out.

A pale pink flush creeped up the Enforcer’s cheeks as goosebumps erupted along her neck and arms. She darted a quick glance at the rest of the team, but the rest of Division 1 was absorbed in their own work, ignorant of the MFA agent’s teasing.

Kogami huffed a small laugh and slowly drew up, lips ghosting over the shell of Akane’s ear in a brief kiss. Smirking smugly at the bright red glow colouring the tips of her ears, he squeezed Akane’s shoulder before turning and exiting the room.

Work before pleasure.


	2. two

**starting with eskimo kisses before moving onto soft kisses**

Akane stared at the slice of cake that had been placed down in front of her where they were seated in a cozy cafe. And then squinted at Kogami suspiciously.

“Was there even a case to discuss, Ko?”

Kogami didn’t even try to hide his smug look. “There is,” he said, the corner of his lips quirking upwards. “But it’s not something that requires immediate attention. In fact, it can probably afford another week.”

Puffing her cheeks in outrage, Akane jabbed her fork accusingly at Kogami. “You-! We could get into so much trouble for this, you know?”

The MFA agent huffed softly and leaned forward to catch hold of Akane’s wrist, plucking the offending utensil from between her fingers. Spinning it around, he rested it against the edge of the cake plate then gently kissed the statutory Enforcer’s palm.

“Ko!” Akane hissed, worriedly scanning the area for curious eyes, a red flush sitting high on her cheekbones.

“Relax,” he murmured, rubbing a thumb over the skin of her wrist soothingly. “No one can see us.”

Indeed no one could. Kogami had chosen their table intentionally - seated in a corner with a wall behind Akane, another to their left, and a cluster of tall potted plants along his back, they were well concealed from prying eyes and ears.

And bent over the table as they were, they were also out of sight of the few cameras. The only way they could be spotted was if someone approached or sat at the table beside them. Unlikely given how far back into the cafe they were and there being very few patrons in the first place.

The risk was negligible; and the reward more than worth it.

“Hanashiro actually told me to spend more time with you,” Kogami admitted. “And your ‘Mika-chan’ was more than happy to look the other way after being needled by her.”

Akane couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips. “Mika-chan’s always been like that.”

Relaxing for the first time that day, she leaned in further to gently rub the tip of her nose against Kogami’s. Making full use of the opportunity, the male slid his hand along her jaw to tilt Akane’s head and fit their lips together with a pleased hum. Eyes sliding shut, they exchanged soft kisses, letting the rest of the world fade away.

Until a particularly loud giggle from somewhere in the cafe had them hastily breaking apart.

Kogami let his hands fall onto the table as Akane sat back in her seat, tongue swiping over her glossy pink lips nervously. He watched as she picked up the fork and began cutting into the cake, content to hook his feet around her ankles under the table.

That was when a gentle pressure against his fingers drew his gaze downwards. He was met with the sight of Akane’s fingers slotted neatly between his own, lacing them together. Squeezing them lightly, Kogami looked at the woman who believed in him and trusted him even after all they’d gone through.

And she smiled brightly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress]()

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com/)


End file.
